


In the Light of the Campfire

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Gabriel is a slut, Julian is a slut, M/M, Multi, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because there's always angst when Josh Foley's involved, camping trip, drunk make outs, hormonal teenagers being hormonal teenagers, life is good, lotsa fluff, particularly between Josh and Julian, this is just an excuse to screw around with the whole JGS student body, unbelievably gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh returns to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning after everything that happened during and after his time with the X-Force, but is it really that easy to fall back into normality? When he is pared up with Julian for the school's annual camping trip, neither of them are too satisfied.<br/>Evan and Quentin are also less than pleased with their sleeping arrangements and Gabriel is searching for ways to live while he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Top tip: never think to yourself 'hey, it'd be really cool if I wrote a fanfic that threw together all over my ships', because this is what happens.
> 
> Essentially, Imma warn you in advance:  
> \- Josh gets sad and talks about Kevin.  
> \- Julian talks about his hands.  
> \- Gabriel ignores his emotional issues and instead seeks to make out with everyone because he's Gabriel.  
> \- Quentin is a dick.  
> \- Evan is adorable.  
> \- People get drunk.  
> \- Josh disapproves.  
> \- Bobby is a terrible teacher.  
> \- Josh thinks he's too mature for this shit.  
> \- There are loadsa of awkward, long term crushes floating around. Pretty much.
> 
> I guess I'll title the chapters with who appears in them predominantly.

"Awh, seriously?" Julian Keller moaned when Storm handed out the sleeping arrangement plans for the weekend's school camping trip. "Why me?"

"You know why, Mr Keller." She pointed out matter-of-factly. "And it would be wise for you not to dispute that."

"But-"

"Julian," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips and resting her weight on one foot. "Out of all of the male students taking this trip, you have known Joshua the longest. With this being only his first week back at the school, he needs somebody to demonstrate to him how to fit back into school life."

"And you think _I_ can do that?!" Julian moaned in disbelief. "And it doesn't matter that me and Foley have known each other for far too long, we don't work well together. He hates me. I hate him. And I think we're both good with that."

"Julian, I will not tell you again! These plans are final. No changing. And no swapping in the middle of the night when you believe we're not watching." Storm warned, pointedly directing her attention to Gabriel Cohuelo who was already biting his lip and making eyes at Megan Gwynn (who looked utterly unimpressed) across the room.

"What? I did nothing!" He replied defensively, holding up his hands.

"And you will continue to _'do nothing'_ with the girls currently in this room throughout the extent of the trip, understood, Mr Cohuelo?" There was a threatening undertone in her voice that sent shivers through all of the students.

All apart from Gabriel himself, it seemed, who happened to be grinning at the prospect of twisting his headmistress' words. "Ah, yes, but you didn't say-"

"Yes, and the boys too, Gabriel." She cut his cocky tone off quickly, pushing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head.

" _Oh_." He replied, feeling a little flat that she picked up on his objection so quickly.

"Miss!" Evan Sabahnur quickly pushed his hand into the air with a little too much enthusiasm.

Storm sighed heavily, her hopes of this meeting being a five minute gathering to distribute plans and timings fading quickly. "Yes, Evan."

"I'm not questioning your judgement, Mrs Munroe..." He started, blushing a little, his cheeks flushing a gentle, pale blue. "But I was wondering why I've been paired with Quentin?"

"Because we have all noted how responsible you've been recently, Evan." Storm forced a typical 'proud teacher' smile past her tiredness. "And we needed to be sure Quentin was with somebody who would not get pulled into his troublemaking... Speaking of Quire, where is he? Late as usual?"

Of course, in that moment the door was pushed open forcefully, knocking back against the wall with a _'bang'_ that commanded all attention in the room. Storm noted in this moment that Quentin Quire had most likely been waiting for a specific cue to enter the room in his normal, irritating manner that she was really getting tired of.

"The queen is never late, everybody else is merely early!" He announced loudly in a mock British accent, before hopping up to perch on the desk Evan was sitting at and ruffling the other mutant's dark hair. "S'up, nerd?"

"Quentin..." Evan growled in annoyance, pushing the few now-wayward strands of hair from his eyes. He quickly shoved the paper plan against Quentin's chest. "We're sharing a tent this weekend."

"How romantic!" Quentin mocked, rolling his eyes, before turning back to Storm. "Why don't I get my own tent? Santo does!"

"Santo's mutation makes it dangerous for him to sleep in such a confined space with another pupil." Storm explained with a quiet sigh.

"I'm dangerous!" Quentin argued, almost insulted. "What if poor Baby 'Pocalypse, here, wakes up thinking he's a cat because I couldn't control my mutation whilst having a nightmare or some shit? Scary thought, huh?"

"Language, Quentin." She reminded him sternly. "And if you use a name like that when referring to Evan again, I will personally ensure you don't leave detention at all this month."

" _Ouch_..." Quentin replied, rolling his eyes again and adjusting his glasses a little.

"Now," she sighed in a little more positive manner this time. "This meeting is over. There will be no more discussions on the matter. I will see you all tomorrow. Please, just go and pack."

The students all hurried from the room quickly, with the exception of Julian who hung around a little longer.

"What now, Mr Keller?" Storm asked through gritted teeth.

"It's just... I haven't seen Josh since... Well... A long time ago..." He sighed and shrugged slightly, finally dropping his cool, arrogant exterior. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"We set this all up in the ways we have for valid reasons." She explained, calmer now. "If you think it will be weird because you haven't seen Joshua in so long - _fix that_. Go and speak with him."

"Can't you just-"

"No, Julian. As I said, I am not willing to discuss altering the sleeping arrangements!" Her harshness returned, causing him to huff in irritation and leave the room.


	2. Alone - Josh and Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some angst.
> 
> If you're reading this for Quevan, you can totally skip this chapter.

"Come in?" Josh Foley noted that his own words seemed a little confused by the knocks at the door, and really, he had a right to be puzzled. Firstly, because there shouldn't be anyone here who was willing to actually make the effort to talk to him yet. And secondly, because the material knocking against the wood seemed heavier than flesh and bone - _metal, possibly?_

"Hey..." Julian stepped into the room awkwardly, his metal gauntlets hidden behind his back. He was aware that he hadn't seen the healer since he had lost his hands and didn't really feel like explaining right now.

"Wow, Keller! I-" Josh stood quickly from where he sat on the floor unpacking, brushing the dust from his thighs quickly. He was nervous to be around so many people again, and his mutation was telling him that loudly, through the detection of his own heart rate. "I heard you still went here, I was wondering how long it would be before-"

"Cut the crap, Elixir." Julian cut in, the words much harsher than he had originally intended, but he so didn't care. "Where did you go?"

Josh looked down at his feet, before closing his eyes with a sigh. He chose to pause before answering. "It's complicated."

"No, it's not." Julian growled, Josh's reply angering him. He stepped more into the room, telekinetically slamming the door behind him. "Where have you been, Foley? It's simple geography!"

"Julian..." Josh risked a glance up at the telekinetic before looking away again. "Your powers have progressed. I can feel it."

"Don't change the subject." Julian hissed, charging up to Josh and kicking his suitcase aside. "We needed you! And you weren't here! So many people died! So many people were hurt, badly! People you could've helped!"

"I know... I'm sorry." Josh breathed, turning his face to the side, accidentally revealing the black stains that trailed up his neck, spoiling the flawless, golden skin.

" _Sorry_?" Julian laughed in disbelief. "You're _sorry_? Oh, well, that's okay then, right? No! No, Josh, you don't just away from this! You ran off and left us! You selfish monster!"

"Is this about your hands?" Josh asked suddenly, his voice still low. Julian stumbled back a little, hating even the mere mention of the issue. "I can feel your body screaming about what happened, from here."

"You don't have the right to talk about that!" Julian still chose to hide his gauntlets behind him. "You should've been there! You should've fixed it! But you didn't! And now- now I'm _this_! Some sort of cripple!"

"No..." Josh's breath caught in his throat to hear Julian talk about himself in that way. "Julian, you're not-"

"Spare me the sympathy, ass face!" Julian snapped, stepping up to Josh and shoving him back telekinetically. "This is all your fault and I will _never_ forgive you."

"Y'know what, Keller?" Josh suddenly snapped. It seemed his calm, passive demeanour had slipped completely. "I _had_ _to_ leave! I hurt people - _good_ people! I was forced to kill somebody I cared about! I couldn't cope with that, okay? I needed redemption! So, you call me a monster, but you have no idea how right you are!"

"Why are you here, then?" Julian's voice remained breathy and harsh. "If life got so damn hard for the pretty, golden healer, why even bother returning?!"

"Because this place is home!" Josh replied sharply, before taking a few strong, calming breaths _. In for two counts, out for four. In two, out four._ "Can I see them? Your prosthetics?"

"No! You- I-" Taken aback by Josh's soft tone, Julian stuttered, feeling like a trapped animal.

"Please?" Josh whispered, stepping closer carefully.

"Why are you doing this?" If it had been anyone else, Josh would've sworn that Julian's eyes were lined with tears. But he knew Julian Keller did not cry.

"I just want to evaluate the damage..." Josh breathed, cringing after saying the words, well in the knowledge that it was the wrong phrase.

" _Evaluate the damage_?! What's there to _evaluate_ , Foley?! I have no fucking hands!" Julian snarled, stepping back a little.

"I know! I'm sorry! That came out wrong!" Josh rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I just want to touch you, to feel your body. It's important."

"Hey! You know what? That's something we finally have in common! I want to touch people too! To hold someone's hand, to stroke someone's hair, hell, maybe even to jack someone off! But I can't do those things! I can't feel the skin that touches mine when someone takes my hand in a comforting gesture!" Julian yelled the rant, consciously attempting to keep his hands hidden. "Y'know, how people say that fingertips are some of the most sensitive parts of the human body? It doesn't matter with me! Because I'll never feel that again! All of that sensation - gone! All of those nerve endings... And they just expect me to get on with it! They tell me I could've lost worse!"

"That's not fair..." Josh noted quietly, dropping his head slightly.

"Damn straight it's not fair!" Julian growled, stepping up to Josh. "I had to-"

Julian's words were cut off when Josh hugged him suddenly. Frozen, Julian stood rooted to the spot, totally unsure of what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Julian. Feeling your body like this is heart-breaking. I can't imagine how you must be feeling." Josh gasped, before nuzzling into Julian's neck.

"What?" Julian breathed, relaxing into the contact. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Especially not after the first couple of weeks - the sympathy had die down quickly.

"I can feel your body kind of... How do I put this? Umm... Like, _mourning_ the loss of your hands. It's as if every cell in you knows they're missing. It's extraordinary. And painful. I can't see how you have dealt with this so well..." Josh murmured into Julian's collarbone. "I'm so sorry, oh god."

"Josh..." Julian took a deep breath before returning the embrace, resting his gauntlets at the small of Josh's back.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you..." Josh forced his eyes closed and shook his head against Julian's shoulder a little.

"Ummm... Foley?" Julian cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable now. The last time they had seen each other, they had been at a stage of tolerating each other, but nothing more.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." Josh pulled back awkwardly, pushing his fringe from his face.

"What happened to you? Why are you so... _Clingy_?" Julian raised his eyebrows, glad to draw the conversation away from his own issues.

"Clingy? No. I'm just empathetic." Josh replied with a shrug, playing down his spiralling emotions.

"Empathetic?" Julian repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. It means that I-"

"I know what empathy is, idiot." Julian smirked a little despite himself.

Josh cleared his throat after a short, uncomfortable silence. "I should finish unpacking."

"Oh. Yeah. Ummm..." Julian took a second to recall the reason he'd actually come here, past giving Josh a guilt trip. "Oh! I just came to tell you that you're on the camping trip tomorrow. So, like, be ready and meet us outside for nine am. Also, me and you are sharing a tent so don't be a dick."

"Me and you? Seriously?" Josh raised an eyebrow in disproval. "Why?"

"That's what I said." Julian replied with a huff.

"And..?" Josh prompted, sitting heavily on the bed.

"New student _blah blah_ school life _blah blah_ more comfortable _blah blah_ known the longest _blah blah blah_." Julian quoted carelessly, rolling his eyes.

"Real mature." Josh noted, laughing a little through the words, which lacked any real venom. "Now get out of here. I have shit to do."

"It's nice to see you haven't changed completely." Julian laughed, walking backwards a little, before saluting with his right gauntlet and turning to open the door. "See you around, Elixir."

Josh smiled a little as he watched Julian leave. "Later, Hellion."


	3. Journey - Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a good way to explain Gabriel Cohuelo (Velocidad) to everyone. This chapter is basically him and Josh being feelsy about his mutation and sexuality. Yay. Because Gabriel's rarely explored, I've kinda done my own character development for him, for the past few years (if you have any questions about him, just comment).
> 
> You can totally skip if you're in this for Quevan, although Q makes a tiny appearance at the start.

Gabriel Cohuelo was more than aware of his own mortality. Especially now, when he looked in the mirror and tugged gently at the streak of grey hair gradually spreading across his thick, black fringe. He didn't understand why he had to be the one to have the shitty side effects. Why couldn't he just be a speedster? That would be just as cool and far less... _Awkward_.

Sighing, he decided to give up on hiding the discoloration, instead choosing to use it as a sort of feature. _If Nate Grey could pull it off, Gabriel sure as hell could_!

Glancing at the clock, Gabriel cursed in Spanish, noting that he was already five minutes late. Grabbing his bag, he left his room, his mutation allowing him to reach the group awaiting him outside in just a few seconds.

"Now that Mr Cohuelo has decided to join us, we can continue." Storm commented, pointedly shooting Gabriel a sharp glance.

"Sorry." He blushed, offering her a perfect smile.

"Nice hair, grandad." Quentin smirked, knocking his shoulder against Gabriel's as he passed him.

"Oh, fuck off, Quire!" Gabriel hissed. Usually, he was pretty good at ignoring teasing, but ever since he'd discovered the negative side effects of his mutation, it’d been a sensitive issue for him. And Quentin, as usual, used this to his advantage.

"Bite me, Speedy Gonzalez." Quentin laughed, before winking at him and climbing the steps into the coach.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel quickly followed suit with the other students, selecting a single seat, not too far from the back.

If there was one thing Gabriel Cohuelo was _more_ aware of than his mortality, it was his peers' opinions of him. It wasn't hard to see what they thought of him. The disapproving looks and occasional caught comments made it pretty clear. He had the reputation of a flirt and apparently that wasn't always a good thing at the Jean Grey School.

There were quite a few people he would class as friends though; so much that he could probably slot into any clique for a day or so. But he never generally stayed any longer. He always got the feeling that he irritated other students, particularly the boys (most were made uncomfortable by his open bisexuality).

So, when he heard someone awkwardly request to sit beside, he was understandably confused. Frowning, he looked up with a quizzical expression. Josh Foley stood over him, his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. Gabriel blinked up at Josh blankly, cursing himself for finding this guy so attractive already.

"Ummm..." Josh rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. " _Hablas inglés_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Gabriel pushed a hand through his hair before gesturing to the seat behind him. "Yeah, sit."

"Thanks." Josh smiled only slightly, before dropping into the seat with a sigh.

"How did you know I spoke Spanish?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head in curiosity, his eyes trailing over Josh.

"Your genetics tell me you're Mexican. It was valid assumption." Josh replied quietly, really not in the mood for talking. Still, he understood that he may to add to that explanation. "I'm biokinetic."

"Oh! You're that new kid. _Elixir_ , right?" Gabriel grinned, proud of his own knowledge.

"It's Josh. And I'm not new." Josh corrected quickly. "I started at this school when I was fifteen. I just took a break to... _Get some stuff done_."

"Oh..." Gabriel was feeling sufficiently awkward now. "I'm Gabriel, by the way. My mutation is time manipulation."

"I know." Josh yawned, finally relaxing back into his chair a little. "I can feel that your body is far too aged for a kid who's only seventeen. That either means your mutation is something to do with time, or it's just the shittiest mutation ever and your power is the ability to age at an accelerated rate."

"All you need to know is that I can run really fast." Gabriel answered sternly, turning to look out of the window. "We're not talking about my age."

"Cute hair, by the way." Josh commented seriously, closing his eyes.

" _Cute_?" Gabriel frowned a little at the choice of adjective.

"Yeah. Relax, kid. I like it." Josh couldn't resist the small smirk that pulled at his lips.

"You do?" Gabriel turned back to Josh quickly, blushing a little. He felt like a total girl. It was _so not okay_ that he was blushing because some attractive guy was complimenting him. "I like your skin. Oh, fuck. No, that's weird. I didn't- What I meant was... The gold... It's cool."

"Yes, I do. And thanks, I guess." Josh opened his eyes and tugged the sleeve of his hoodie down to hide the black splodges on his wrist. "Are you gay?" He asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes a little.

" _What_?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows, unsure of where the question came from or how to reply to it.

"You're attracted to me." Josh stated with a shrug. "Your heart rate it increased, your pupils dilated; it's simple stuff. It's okay. I get it a lot. I'm a popular guy."

"Okay, so if we're ever gonna hang out, you're gonna have to stop invading my privacy. It's weird. Read your own body - leave mine alone." Gabriel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as if he could mask his elevated heart rate. "And secondly, no, I'm not gay. I've been with plenty of girls. But yeah, I'm attracted to guys too. Is that going to be an issue?"

"No way. I'm fine with whatever." Josh held up his hands. "But, unfortunately, you're not my type."

"Because your type has boobs?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, more than used to this reaction from guys.

"Oh, I didn't say that..." Josh bit his lip past a smirk, closing his eyes again.

"So, why aren't I your type? Do you even know me?" Gabriel frowned deeply now, really not okay with the idea of anyone attracted to guys not being attracted to him.

"I _was_ you, Gabriel." Josh laughed a little. It felt nice to smile, even if it was fake. "The cute guy with the complex power that no one really understood. Total flirt, and arrogance that made me seem so unreachable, making girls want me more. Yeah, I've done that."

"You don't seem like-"

"That's because I grew up." Josh cut in quickly. "I got put through some... _Stuff_ , and realized that life isn't all about sex and popularity."

"I'm trying to figure out whether you just insulted me or not..." Gabriel mumbled, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Relax." Josh laughed softly. "You're alright, Gabriel. I like you."

"Good?"

"I wanna try something..." Josh stated suddenly, sitting up and turning in the chair. "Give me your hand."

"Umm..." Gabriel warily offered Josh his hand, soon wondering to himself why.

"Okay, now just relax." Josh whispered, before biting his lip deeply and focusing his gaze on Gabriel's fingers, which he held loosely in his hands.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." Josh cut in quickly, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to concentrate.

After a few moments he dropped Gabriel's hand and pulled back with a triumphant smirk.

"What just happened?" Gabriel asked quietly, evaluating his hand carefully.

"I was playing around with your body. Got what I wanted in the end." Josh shrugged, closing his eyes again and beginning to chant quietly to himself in an attempt to clear the fuzz in his mind that always remained after healing someone.

"What did you do to me?" Gabriel questioned, looking at his reflection in the bus window to find nothing had changed. Josh didn't reply, instead choosing to continue the near-silent mantra.

He definitely needed it right now, because he'd never had to reverse the effects of aging in anyone before, and it was pretty confusing for his mutation to handle. Hence, why he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

After Kevin, Josh hated to see anyone suffering because of their mutation. And Gabriel was a perfect example of this. He couldn't save Kevin, but Josh sure as hell wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to fix someone else.

Of course, Josh had decided to leave the shock of grey hair. He wasn't lying when he said he thought it was cute. But every other effect Josh encountered, he erased.

Admittedly, this wasn't permanent, and Gabriel would soon be aging excessively again. But it was the best Josh could do, right now. And he was happy to repeat the procedure if Gabriel ever asked for it.

And, the key point was - _Gabriel Cohuelo was seventeen again._


	4. Play the Game - Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Quevan arguments. Spin the bottle with the Jean Grey student body. Responsible Elixir. Drunk make outs. Yay.
> 
> This is such a horrid chapter omg, but whatever.

By the time the group had hiked from the coach drop off point to the clearing they'd selected to camp at, and pitched their tents (an exercise that neither Quentin nor Josh decided to partake in), it was already dark. Unlike their students Ororo and Kurt were staying in a motel near the base of the mountain, trusting Bobby and Jean-Paul with the teenagers. Which, of course, was a terrible idea.

After sending the students to bed, they had retreated back to their respective tents and crashed out almost immediately (Jean-Paul from the exertion of his powers (he'd been seen out numerous times to scout out a good clearing to set up camp in) and Bobby from the heat and general exercise). And soon most of the students were sat on logs, circled around the campfire, passing around a few of bottles of a variety of spirits that Quentin had snuck into his bag.

Evan sat at Quentin's feet, snuggled up in a blanket, watching the fire closely. He had no desire to join in with the drinking, but decided to stay out with the others to strongly object to anything remotely problematic that Quentin might suggest.

"Evvy..." Quentin whispered, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around Evan's shoulders. Clearly, the alcohol had begun to take effect. He dropped a small bottle of Martini into Evan's lap. "You sure you don't wan' a drink?"

"I'm sure." Evan replied with a sigh, tucking the bottle under the blanket. "And you won't be having any more either."

"But, Ev..." Quentin moaned, dropping his forehead to the top of Evan's head, nuzzling his hair a little. "I'm no' even drunk..."

"Of course not." Evan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If I was drunk, would I be able t'do this?" Quentin narrowed his eyes, before telekinetically raising the blanket and retrieving the bottle, watching it float up with a giggle.

Suddenly, a green haze surrounded the bottle, overpowering the pale blue that showed Quentin's telekinesis, and it shot quickly into Julian's hands, on the other side of the fire.

"Thanks." He smirked proudly, before offering the bottle to Josh who sat beside him. "You gonna man up yet, fuck face?"

"I told you - I don't drink." Josh replied lowly, already fed up with coping with a tipsy Julian Keller.

"Pussy." Julian teased, his winning grin spreading across his lips.

"I'm not a pussy." Josh huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Then, prove it - play spin the bottle." Julian dared, leaning into Josh a little.

" _Fine_." Josh repeated with a sigh.

"Guys!" Julian hissed, standing suddenly. "Spin the bottle, now!"

A couple of the drunk teenagers agreed enthusiastically, causing Josh to roll his eyes again. _What were they? Twelve?_

"Okay, okay, so..." Julian sat down beside the fire, flattening out the grass in front of him a little and beckoning the other teens over. "Simple rules - kiss, or do a shot."

He placed an empty, glass bottle in the centre of the flattened grass and span it quickly. The teens stared at it intently, waiting for it to slow.

"I hope it lands on us..." Quentin whispered, leaning down so much that his lips grazed Evan's jawline as he spoke.

"You're drunk, Quentin, you don't know what you're saying." Evan protested with an irritated sigh, though blushing profusely.

"No. No. No, I wan' that. I always want that." Quentin argued hurriedly, causing Evan to think that Quentin must've been drinking a lot more than he had noticed. "You're really hot..."

"And you're really straight, so be quiet." Evan hissed, his cheeks flushing more.

"You're not though, are you?" Quentin breathed lowly. "I've seen some of the things you think 'bout, Genesis. You're not interested in girls at all, are ya? Does Jia know?"

"Leave me alone and stay out of my head." Evan growled, standing suddenly and shoving Quentin backwards off the log, before storming off to their tent.

"Ev, wait!" Quentin begged, lying flat in the grass now. He moaned lowly.

"Quire!" Julian called, before lowering his voice, conscious of the teachers still sleeping nearby. "Are you still alive?"

"I've got it." Josh sighed, moving over to the log in front Quentin and pulling him up to sit beside himself, before thrusting a bottle of spring water into the telepath's face. "Drink."

"Why?" Quentin moaned, his voice wavering in complaint.

"Because you're annoying when you’re sober, and being drunk makes you about twelve times worse." Josh replied bluntly, pushing his hand to his forehead. "Just take the damn water."

"But I need to talk to Evan! I need to-"

"You need to shut up." Josh corrected. "I heard that Evan guy is a good kid. He doesn't need you screwing with him. You need to sober up, and then you can go talk to him."

" _Foley_!" Julian hissed and suddenly a heavy branch knocked Josh around the back of the head.

"Hey!" Josh objected, grabbing the branch from Julian's telekinetic hold and tossing it into the campfire. "Spare me the concussion, yeah?"

"Whatever." Julian shrugged. "It's your turn. Ditch tele-freak and come play!"

"Spin it for me." Josh replied carelessly, tipping the water bottle up when Quentin touched it to his lips, encouraging him to drink. "I'll be over in a minute."

"Can't you just magic me sober? That's what your heal-y thingy does, right?" Quentin pulled back to speak, causing the water to trickle down his chin.

"Firstly, drink the freaking water and shut up." Josh ordered, his irritation and exasperation showing clearly now. "And secondly, no. You don't deserve the easy way out. You did this to yourself. All of you assholes are gonna have to deal with the consequences of that."

"But I don't wan' to!" Quentin whined, leaning his head on Josh's shoulder.

"Hey, 'Lix!" Josh looked up to see Julian stood over him with a smug smirk.

"What?" Josh sighed, already totally done with drunk teenagers.

Suddenly, Julian telekinetically grabbed Josh's shirt and tugged him to his feet (causing Quentin to lose his balance and fall sideways onto the hard wood with a moan).

"What are you-" Josh's words were cut off when Julian kissed him. The kiss was messy and passionate - unmistakably a drunk kiss - but good nevertheless. After the initial shock, Josh relaxed into the contact, twisting his fingers into Julian's hair and returning the kiss. His tongue traced Julian's lips a little through the kiss as their bodies drew closer.

"In case you didn't guess," Julian breathed, their lips separated by less than an inch now. "It landed on me."

"I noticed." Josh replied with a small grin.

"Ha! Gay!" Quentin announced, mockingly, sitting up on the log again.

"My turn!" Julian smiled his typical, rich boy smile, and headed back around the fire again, telekinetically shoving Quentin from the log again as he did.

"Owww..." Quentin moaned, pushing a hand into his hair and making no effort to get up.

Sitting on the grass beside where Quentin lay, Josh smiled a genuine smile for the first time in way too long. Sighing, he touched his fingertips to his lips. Was it seriously okay to be feeling this way? To feel like he actually may be insanely _hot_ for Julian Keller?

He'd always found Hellion attractive, but then again, everyone with eyes found Hellion attractive - he was attractive. That was just a fact. But Josh had always tried to ignore any feelings that could possibly amount to a _'crush'_.

Smirking a little at the absurdity of his thoughts, Josh looked down at Quentin, who still lay in the grass beside him.

"S'up, geek chic?" He laughed, pushing his hand through Quentin's soft, pink hair roughly.

"The guy you were just daydreaming about fucking senseless in your tent is making out with sombrero slut." Quentin - still refusing to even attempt to sit up - flicked his index finger out in the direction of Julian, who was kissing Gabriel slowly, across the fire from them. "No _'Brokeback Mountain'_ for you tonight, gold boy."

\---

 

"Julian..." Gabriel whispered between kisses, essentially ignoring the other students who still believed them to be playing the game.

"Mmhmm?" Julian hummed into the kiss, smirking at the sensation.

"How about we ditch the game and go make out in the woods?" Gabriel suggested, his voice a low, amused whisper.

"You're such a man whore!" Julian laughed, throwing his arms over Gabriel's shoulders.

"I didn't hear a _'no'_ in that..." Gabriel teased, kissing the corner of Julian's lips.

"Umm... Guys... We get the point..." Megan spoke up, shoving Gabriel's arm lightly. "Can I have my turn now, or..?"

"We have to go." Julian blurted quickly, standing shakily and taking Gabriel's wrist, tugging him into the nearest cluster of trees. Pushing Gabriel forcefully against a thick tree trunk, Julian grabbed his hips and kissed him roughly.

"Hi..." Gabriel breathed deeply, looking up into Julian's eyes.

"Hey..." Julian replied with a smirk.

"Wow... I'm really making out with a hot, rich nineteen year old." Gabriel whispered, pushing a few soft kisses to Julian's cheek.

"Yeah. And why's that, _Velocidad_?" Julian purred, the way he pronounced the Spanish sending a shiver of pleasure through Gabriel. "What lead to you wanting to sleep with me?"

"I know my time is limited. Better make the most of it; do all the stupid things I want to now." Gabriel shrugged, attempting to appear careless. "And right now, I want you."

"I want you too - more than I ever expected." Julian moaned, although it wasn't strictly true. He was just trying to get his kiss with Josh (which he found far too hot) out of his mind. And Gabriel was gorgeous and single and simple and, _really, what could go wrong?_ It was just harmless fun.

"D'you think Josh would swap tents with me for a night?" Gabriel questioned, following the phrase up with a strong kiss.

"Foley?" Julian cursed himself for the interest that showed through in the name - could he _be_ any more obvious? He cleared his throat, registering Gabriel's question. "I dunno. Who are you with?"

"Trevor." Gabriel replied, already bored with the conversation. He just wanted a simple _'sure'_ and then to go back to making out.

"Probably not." Julian shrugged looking for an excuse to spend the night with Elixir. "He doesn't know many people here. Not like he knows me."

"Julian..." Gabriel moaned. "I need you."

"I know, but I'm not gonna chuck Josh out. I'm not a total dick." Julian smirked, kissing Gabriel softly. "Just shut up and make out with me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but quickly complied, kissing Julian sweetly at first. It was Julian who then deepened their contact, pushing Gabriel back against the tree again.

"Hey!" Julian jumped at the sound of the voice a few meters away, especially when he identified who it was. Josh stood watching them, his expression less-than-amused. "I'm going to bed now. So, if you assholes decide you wanna come back and fuck in my tent, don't wake me."

Julian stepped back from Gabriel, blushing. "Oh. Josh... I-"

"Goodnight, Julian." Josh cut in harshly. It was as if he wasn't even bothering to hide his jealousy.

"Josh! Wait!" Julian ran after him quickly, though totally oblivious why Elixir was being so weird about the whole situation.

"No thanks." Josh mumbled, rolling his eyes and continued away.

"What's- Why are you being such a dick?" Julian called after him, but was met with no response. Cursing under his breath, he jogged back over to Gabriel. Taking the younger boy's face in his hands, Julian kissed him deeply. "Call me." He ordered, retrieving a thin strip of paper from his back pocket - with his name, cell number and dorm number transcribed on it - and pushed it to Gabriel's chest.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"I have to talk to some useless fuck face about why he's a useless fuck face and how I can stop him being a useless fuck face." Julian explained quickly, before heading out in the direction Josh left.

"And I mean it," he sang, glancing back at Gabriel over his shoulder. " _Call me, gorgeous._ "


	5. Fight and Forget - Josh and Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, writing sexy things gets me all giggly and weird. I'm terrible at this. x'D
> 
> Yay for discovering the legal age in the state of New York is actually 17 not 18, when you're mid-way through writing about six stories where you've altered character's ages.

"Josh?" Julian ducked into the tent just as Josh attempted to zip it closed (his bad mood causing the healer to fumble with the zip a total of seven times). Unfortunately, this lead to them to crashing into a heavy, tangled mess on the air bed.

"Jesus, Keller!" Josh shoved Julian away, rolling his eyes. "Get the hell off me!"

"Sorry... I... Alcohol... Umm... Yeah..." Julian sat as far back in the tent as possible, pulling his knees up to his chest awkwardly. "You, ummm... You okay?"

"Peachy." Josh replied sarcastically. "What happened to Veloci-gay?" He murmured, lying down and shoved his face into his pillow.

"He's seventeen. That shit's barely legal!" Julian answered - promptly earning him a look from Josh that seemed to say _'like you care'_. "Whatever. He's young. It's weird."

"He's almost eighteen. That's only like a year younger than you." Josh mumbled carelessly, totally not buying Julian's excuse.

"How do you know how old he is? Have you even met him before?" Julian snapped, before pulling his clothes out across the tent as he searched his bag.

"We... Urrr... We talked on the bus." It wasn't a lie, Josh was glad to conclude. Julian didn't need to know that Josh actually discovered that information by toying with Gabriel's body.

"Of course you did." Julian sighed mindlessly, still tearing through his bag. "Gabriel's a good guy, by the way. He's fun."

"Yeah, I assumed as much, considering how eager you were to shove your tongue down his throat." Josh growled, sounding unintentionally harsh.

"What? You're a homophobe now? Is that what this is?" Julian finally turned his attention away from his bag and raised his eyebrows at Josh. "It would make sense. Once a bigot, always a bigot, right? Don't think I've forgotten about you and the Reav-"

"Don't you dare!" Josh hissed, grabbing Julian's shirt and pulling him closer roughly, his black form spreading down his arms from his knuckles. "Don't say it! You have no idea what happened! You have no idea who I was, or why! I am not that kid anymore! And I'm not a fucking homophobe!"

Josh's breath hitched when he noticed the solid black on his hands and wrists, and he pushed Julian back, hiding his arms behind his back.

"You wanna fight me?!" Julian, now noticeably and understandably pissed, allowed his eyes to show the bright green haze of his aura, demonstrating his heightened emotions. "Go ahead! Just try it!"

"Get away from me..." Josh gasped, shaking his head and backing away, trapping himself in the corner of the tent, his panic causing the black to spread quicker up his arms.

"No! You wanna be a dick! I'll put you in your place!" Julian snapped, awkwardly moving forwards in the tiny space. "I can easily-"

" _Get away, Julian!_ " Josh yelled, turning his face away and closing his eyes, attempting to focus his breathing again. Just like yoga. _In for two, out for four. In two, out four. Two, four. Two, four._

"J-Josh?" The aura quickly faded from Julian's eyes at the sight of Josh's pained expression. "What's happening?"

"Don't touch me!" Josh panted, keeping his eyes firmly shut, his arms still contorted behind him to hide them.

"Okay! Okay!" Julian backed away a little. "What's wrong, 'Lix?"

"One, two." Josh counted on his inhale, before continuing on the exhale. "One, two, three, four."

"Elixir, seriously..." Julian whispered, watching Josh closely. "You're kinda scaring me now."

"One, two." Josh breathed. "One, two, three, four."

"Please..." Julian's voice weakened, and he really hoped it was the alcohol that was making him get so emotional over _Joshua freaking Foley_. "Talk to me."

"I- It- I have to stop it." Josh whispered, sighing and relaxing his arms again, bringing them to his face to inspect the small, black splodges on his wrists. "Whenever it comes, I have to stop it. Kevin... I... Not again..."

" _Kevin_?" Julian raised an eyebrow, drawing back a little. "Kevin _Ford_? You know what happened to him?"

"You- You _don't_?" Josh's eyes darted up to meet Julian's.

"They wouldn't tell us. We held a funeral. But they never told us how he actually... How he..." Julian stopped, looking away. "What happened to him, Josh?"

"It- It was- They-" Josh swallowed hard, forcing himself to lie to protect himself and Kevin's legacy. "There was a woman... I dunno. Some sort of virus... He found her when he... When he left, I guess. And... She used him... But his body couldn't cope with it... He... It..."

"Shit..." Julian breathed, risking a glance to Josh but soon looking away again, not knowing what to say. "But why? Why did you just say his name?"

"Because, I-" _I'm lying. I killed him. I murdered an innocent guy who meant so much to me. An innocent guy who trusted me, even if he didn't show it._ Josh shuddered at the thought. "I was in my dark form when I found him. I couldn't use my healing abilities. So I couldn't fix him. I can't risk going black again. I can't hurt anyone else!"

"Josh..." Julian shook his head, leaning forwards and reaching out to touch Josh's bicep with a heavy, metallic hand, but the healer quickly flinched back. "You can't blame yourself - please!"

"Please, don't touch me." Josh whispered, his voice almost a whimper. "I don't want to hurt you too."

"You're gold. You're fine. You're not gonna hurt me. I swear." Julian took a deep breath and offered Josh a gauntlet. "Go ahead. You can't hurt something that's not there."

"I- Julian- I don't-"

"'Lix." Julian cut in harshly. "Please."

Josh nodded, breathing deeply and taking Julian's hand - _gold to silver_.

"Help me." He begged, looking up at Julian with fearful eyes.

"You know I will. I'll do anything." Julian breathed, leaning in more.

"We've lost so much... And you... Your body..." Josh moaned, screwing his eyes shut again. "How? How are you still breathing?"

"I guess I'm a survivor." Julian whispered. "We all are. The New X-Men - we're all survivors. That's what we did. That's what we do."

"Well, I got thrown off that team, so forgive me if I don't last much longer." Josh's words were barely audible.

"I swear to God, Foley! If I hear you say shit like that ever again I will carry you around in a giant, telekinetic hamster ball for the rest of my life." Julian frowned when he found the issue with his plan and corrected it quickly. "And then, because your healing factor means you'll last longer than me, I'll dump you on Quentin - who is apparently destined to be the biggest asshole of a Phoenix host to ever exist - and then you two can annoy each other for eternity."

"But-"

"Josh, seriously." Julian's voice softened and he moved closer again. " _Don't_."

"I'm so scared." Josh confessed.

"Don't be. Me and you - we're gonna take on the world together." Julian smiled, lying down beside where Josh sat, with a soft sigh.

"How are you so free?" The corner of Josh's mouth hitched slightly, as he looked down at Julian.

"I'm a kid. I gave up on pretending I wasn't. That's my secret." Julian shrugged, closing his eyes with a smirk. "I'm living like a teenager. And I'm never planning to grow up. If I act like a normal kid enough, it helps me forget everything that makes me _not_ normal."

"That sounds difficult." Josh frowned, looking up at the camping light now.

"Not if you get enough practice. A lot of the people here have no idea what happened to us, and those who do don't talk about it. I've been pretending since around the time you left, actually." Julian sighed, but was thankful that he'd at least found a coping strategy. "Well, it's that and alcohol. Which reminds me-" he sat up quickly and returned to his bag. "Before. I was looking for this..." He produced a bottle of expensive brandy and tossed it to Josh, who caught it smoothly. "Wanna try not growing up?"

"Brandy isn't really a teenage drink!" Josh smirked past his emotions as he looked down at the bottle. "And I don't drink."

"You do now." Julian grinned, biting his lip a little. "Sure, my coping mechanism is stupid, but it works. So try it!"

"My healing factor, I can't-"

"Bullshit." Julian cut in. "You can manipulate the body. That logically means that you can stop the alcohol being burnt off, if you wanted to, right?"

" _Technically_..." Josh agreed reluctantly.

"So, I see two options - you stay how you are and end up in a permanent telekinetic hamster ball, or we go out there and get drunk with the others? Do you really wanna spend eternity with Quentin Quire?" Julian laughed a little, unzipping the tent telekinetically.

"I don't actually know him, so he might-"

"He's a dick." Julian cut in bluntly.

"Oh." Josh frowned, and was quickly pulled outside by Julian.

"Come on." Julian laughed, locking the fingers of his left gauntlet with those on Josh's right hand. Both of them ached for skin to skin contact. Julian, as always, because he knew he'd never have that again. But also because of his desire to calm Josh and his knowledge that metal wasn't half as calming as flesh. Josh also always needed to touch. It was part of his mutation; he was just drawn to living creatures. And the feeling of a human body was addictive. Feeling every bone, every muscle, and every drop of blood. Everyone was unique and everyone was addictive. But right now, he wanted Julian more - even if he refused to show it.

So, his heart rate increasing a little (still terrified of hurting Julian), he drew his fingers up Julian's wrist until he touched his skin.

Julian smirked at the sensation and moved his arm slightly closer to Josh.

"Thank you." Josh whispered, smiling slightly.

"Whatever, Foley. Don't get all emotional on me." Julian laughed, shoving Josh playfully and snatching the brandy from him.

"Julian, I'm being serious." Josh smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, princess!" Julian smirked, pulling Josh down on a log beside him. He shakily poured himself a cap of brandy and downed it, the alcohol burning his throat perfectly. "Here." He pushed the bottle to Josh's chest. "Drink to being boring, normal teenagers."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Josh took the bottle and eyed it suspiciously. "I stopped getting drunk like this when I was sixteen."

" _Joshua 'Elixir' Foley_." Julian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and drink."

"But-" Josh stopped himself. "Fine."

He stared down at the cap full of brandy he was awkwardly pouring himself.

_This was it._

_Fuck straight edge._

_Fuck the wagon._

_Fuck teetotal._

_Josh Foley wanted to forget. And tonight, for once, he was going to get what he wanted._

 

 

"Elixir!" Julian gasped, dropping his head back when Josh began sucking on his neck.

"Man up, Keller. Don't be such a pussy." Josh murmured against Julian's skin, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not... I'm fine... _You're so pretty_..." Julian bit his lip to mask a drunk chuckle.

After two hours of drinking past the point of _'smashed'_ , it was very obvious what _'type of drunk'_ both boys were. Julian, as all of his fellow JGS students were aware, was a very giggly, romantic drunk. Which was possibly the only time he could actually be seen being _'nice'_. Josh, however, became the irritable ( _and inappropriately horny_ ) drunk, which was really, totally predictable.

"Shut up!" He moaned, kissing his way across Julian's jaw.

They'd been making out on and off for the past hour. It hadn't happened intentional. They had being playing truth or dare (in the perfectly clichéd way that teenagers always do) and Cessily (who had drunk more than anyone could remember her drinking in a long time) suggested that the two boys kiss again, as - she confessed - she had found it insanely hot previously. Julian had almost protested, but Josh simply shrugged and kissed him deeply.

Since then, they hadn't seemed to take their hands off each other - much to Cessily's enjoyment.

"Cess..." Josh smirked, dropping to the grass in front of the log where he and Julian had just been sitting together.

"Why you stop kissin' him?" Cessily pouted sadly, crawling over to Josh from where she was sat a couple of feet away.

"Because I wanna kiss you now." Josh grinned, pulling Cessily in for a deep, slow and terribly drunk kiss.

"'Lixir!" Julian pulled on Josh's shoulders with a frown.

"What?" Josh moaned, looking up at Julian and narrowing his eyes.

"Mine!" Julian wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

"But Cess is so hot!" Josh complained, reaching for Cessily with outstretched arms.

"Thankies, Joshy!" Cessily giggled, falling into Josh's arms.

"You're welcome, Cessy!" Josh laughed, kissing Cessily again.

"No!" Julian pulled Josh away, frowning down at him. "Cess, go talk to Gabriel."

"Okay!" Cessily grinned excitably, standing shakily and stumbling over to Gabriel (who sat alone, looking totally pissed), kissing him deeply.

"Okay, that is _sooooooooo_ not what I meant by _'talk to'_..." Julian frowned watching a shocked Gabriel quickly return the kiss.

"Jealous?" Josh whispered, kneeling up and shoving Julian back off the log with a laugh.

"No way!" Julian used his TK to tug Josh over the log and into his lap. "Although Gabriel is very pretty. An' a good kisser!"

Josh frowned and kissed Julian with all the passion he could muster. "No." He growled, biting Julian's lip. "You're mine and only mine."

"But Cessily-"

"Yeah, I was _so_ close to having a threesome, but you fucked it up!" Josh complained, punching Josh on the arm.

"We can ask Gabriel?" Julian suggested with a chuckle.

"The golden rule doesn't apply if it's three guys!" Josh hissed, narrowing his eyes at Julian.

"Golden rule?" Julian smirked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not gay if it's in a threeway." Josh grinned proudly as he recited the rule.

"You can't say you're not gay - you've been all over me all night!" Julian laughed, reaching up to drape his arms clumsily over Josh's shoulders.

"I'm not gay." Josh stated defiantly. "I'm not. I like girls too. I like bodies. And sex. And kissing. And orgasms."

" _Wow_." Julian bit his lip to hide more laughter.

"Don't." Josh ordered with a deep frown. He pressed Julian's shoulders back into the grass.

"Don't what?" Julian wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Don't bite your lip. That's my lip." Josh whispered, leaning down and taking Julian's lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly. Julian moaned in response. "We should go to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Julian whined, dropping his head back into the grass with an irritated pout.

"Keller, we should go to bed _together_." Josh repeated pointedly, pushing up Julian's shirt.

"Oh..." Julian blushed and smiled shyly and - despite the healer's insane intoxication - Josh noted that he'd never seen Julian Keller act anything close to shy before.

Rolling his eyes, Josh stood clumsily and grabbed Julian's shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"You, tent, now." Josh commanded, raising his hand and pushing his index finger to Julian's neck. Narrowing his eyes, he traced his initials - _'JF'_ \- onto the skin, using his mutation to bruise Julian when he touched him - essentially staking his claim by inscribing his name in hickeys on Julian's neck.

"Ow!" Julian moaned with a pout and a deep frown, clutching his neck. "That hurt, asshole!"

"Good." Josh smirked proudly. "Now, tent. Go."

"What's the rush?" Julian teased with a giggle.

"The longer you're out here, the more chance you have to find someone else!" Josh explained sadly, before glaring at each of the other students in turn.

"I don't want someone else. I want _yoooooou_!" Julian grinned, pushing kisses all over Josh's face.

"Of course you do. I'm gorgeous!" Josh smiled, relaxing.

"Yeah, so..." Julian's grinned quirked up. "Bed?"

Josh nodded excitably in agreement. "Bed."


	6. And Cuddles - Quentin and Evan

"Ev..." Quentin whispered, when he entered the tent three hours later than his partner. "You awake?"

"What do you want?" Evan snapped harshly in response, before burying his face in the pillow.

"You okay?" Quentin collapsed onto the airbed beside Evan, pouting a little.

"No, actually!" Evan moaned, pushing his face more into the material.

"Is this because of what I said about your sexuality?" Quentin whispered, reaching out and stroking Evan's hair. "I'm not totally sober, but Foley's had me on water for the past three hours, and I've managed to use my telepathy to get past the haze in my head a little."

"You don't understand!" Evan hissed, looking up to face Quentin suddenly, and it was apparent now that he'd been crying. "I have tried so hard to change how I feel! So, so hard! But I can't! And now you know and I feel so... So... _Disgusting_! So, go ahead! Mock me! You can't make me feel any worse than I already do!"

"I'm not going to tease you, Ev. I'm sorry for what I said." Quentin removed his shirt as he spoke, yet still didn't bother to get into his sleeping bag.

"What are you gonna do then? Out me in front of everyone?" Evan questioned sharply, a tear balancing just above the dark line that split his left cheek.

"No." Quentin replied calmly, draping his arm lazily over Evan's body. "If you'll let me, I was planning on doing this..."

Leaning in, Quentin pulled Evan closer slightly. Gently, he pushed his lips to Evan's, kissing him softly. Evan pulled back a little, his breath catching, before he returned the delicate kiss.

"I care about you, Ev. I always have." Quentin breathed, stroking the dark hair from Evan's face. "Don't you ever try to change who you are ever again."

"But this isn't-"

"Don't." Quentin cut in softly. "There is nothing wrong with your sexuality. _Nothing_. I promise. You're definitely not disgusting. Not even close."

"Why are you doing this?" Evan's voice was shaky with tears, and it was evident that he really didn't trust that Quentin was actually being nice.

"If you must know, freak show," Quentin began with a huff, though his smirk told his real emotions. "I've been crazy about you for months."

"But- You- You're not-" Evan shook his head, drawing back shyly. "Idie... And that other girl - Sophie..."

"If you're trying to say that I'm not gay, well done, I'm not." Quentin teased. "I'm attracted to who I'm attracted to. Labelling it is so cliché and homosapien."

"So, you're-"

"Don't say it." Quentin cut in strongly, pushing his index finger over Evan's lips. "No labels."

Evan nodded before Quentin drew his hand back.

"Does this mean you'll kiss me again?" Evan whispered, ignoring the voice in his head that still screamed about how wrong this was.

"Ev," Quentin's trademark smirk returned and he went back to stroking Evan's hair. "D'you wanna make out with me?"

"Can we just keep this between us?" Evan whispered, blushing more as he pushed his forehead to Quentin's.

"So, I don't get to boast to Santo and Julian about making out with the hottest guy I know?" Quentin teased, pushing playful kisses all along the lines that bisected Evan's cheeks.

"Q..." Evan whined, blushing at the compliment, but still a little worried by the reply.

"I promise." Quentin whispered, kissing Evan gently. "Believe it or not, freak show; I do actually care about you."

"I care about you too, Quentin. Even if you are extremely rude and you don't try hard enough in class." Evan giggled, stealing Quentin's glasses.

"Hey, chucklefuck! I need those!" Quentin protested with a pout and snatched his glasses back. "And class is way down my list of priorities!"

"But education is important!" Evan argued with a sigh. "And don't swear - it's bad."

" _I'm_ bad." Quentin whispered, his voice low and his smirk proud. "I'll _fucking_ swear if I _fucking_ want to."

"Quentin!" Evan hissed, but Quentin, of course, had already lost interest and was tracing the dark line of Evan's cheek with his index finger.

"I like these." He breathed the words sweetly.

"Because they're a constant reminder that I'm a test tube creation, made from the DNA of the most evil super-villain of all time?" Evan asked sadly, dropping his eyes.

"No." Quentin replied uncharacteristically gently. "When I see them I don't think _'Apocalypse'_. I think _'damn it, Evan is really freaking cute and unique, I should kiss him'_."

"You do?" Evan blushed again, looking up at Quentin through his lashes.

"I do." Quentin confirmed quietly. "Now, are we going to make out, or..?"

"Okay." Evan giggled again, causing Quentin to roll his eyes (mainly because it made his heart skip).

"Idiot." Quentin noted, kissing Evan deeply before he could argue.

Quentin almost found it amusing how awkward Evan was in the kiss. He could hear the panic in Evan's explicitly intrusive thoughts, as much as he tried to ignore them and it was a total turn off.

"Ev, calm." He commanded quietly, pulling back slightly.

"It's just weird!" Evan complained with a moan. He lay back in his sleeping bag and looked up at the tiny camp light in the top of the tent. "My first kiss was with a _boy_. A _topless_ boy. A topless boy _with a criminal record_ \- oh my _god_."

"I don't have a criminal record!" Quentin argued, before Evan shot him an accusing look. "Okay, so I did a few things good ol' Cap 'Murica didn't approve of, but come on! No one died!" He laughed awkwardly. "Well... Almost no one... There was that-"

"Not helping!" Evan cut in, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck?! Are you having a panic attack?" Quentin was obviously a little confused by the idea.

"No!" Evan protested quickly, taking a few more calming breaths. "This is just all so new..."

"Do you find me attractive?" Quentin asked, the words sudden and firm.

"Yeah..." Evan replied with a frown, a little confused.

"Do you trust me and/or care about me?" Quentin continued, with a yawn to demonstrate him impatience.

Evan paused before replying. "Yes."

"Do you want to make out with me?" Quentin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nope." Quentin cut in quickly. "No ‘buts’. You agreed to it. Therefore, shut up and kiss me."

"But, Q..." Evan sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is." Quentin whispered. "I want you. You want me. I'm not gonna hurt you. And no one is ever gonna find out, unless you want them to. Please, just relax, idiot."

"I think-"

"Fine!" Quentin cut in with a heavy sigh, dropping back onto his sleeping bag. "Don't, then. Whatever."

"I wasn't-"

"No. I don't care." He shrugged, closing his eyes, more than a little insulted by the apparent rejection.

"Quentin, I-"

"No, I get it. Whatever." He murmured, rolling his closed eyes.

"Hey!" Evan laughed, clamping his hand over Quentin's mouth (causing the telepath's eyes to snap open). "If you had let me finish, I was going to say that I think I can try that."

"You were?" Quentin's words were muffled by Evan's hand, as he stared up at Evan, unblinking.

"Yes." Evan giggled, removing his hand and leaning down to kiss Quentin gently.

" _Damn_ , you're cute!" Quentin almost complained against Evan's lips.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Evan laughed, unzipping his sleeping bag and snuggling closer to Quentin.

"Nope." Quentin replied proudly, before kissing Evan again. "Although, you can try to make me..."

"Okay..." Evan blushed a little, before kissing Quentin deeply. Quentin couldn't hide the fact he was totally turned on by Evan's new confidence. Kissing Evan passionately, Quentin pulled him into his lap.

"This is so..." Evan whispered against Quentin's lips. He smiled a little, before reaching up and switching off the camp light, dropping them into dullness and shadow. " _Bad_..."

"Your fault for falling for a bad boy." Quentin teased between kisses, his voice a low whisper.

"Who said I've fallen for you?" Quentin could almost hear the smirk in Evan's tone.

"You're making out with a telepath, Ev, and your thoughts are practically screaming at me!" Quentin laughed, though even the idea of Evan falling for him made his head spin.

"That's so not fair!" Evan complained through the darkness. "How come I-"

Evan was cut off when they heard someone outside, and promptly dived from Quentin's lap. Quentin rolled his eyes at this.

"Guys!" Josh poked his head into their tent, chuckling to himself. He was attempting to hush his voice, but the drunkenness was making this impossible.

"For fuck sake, Elixir!" Quentin hissed, smacking his palm to his forehead. "What do you want?"

"I'm fucking with Julian!" Josh laughed, before tossing one of Julian's prosthetics into the tent. "I stole one of his hands. Don't tell him! I need somewhere to stash it!"

"I think he might notice he's missing a hand, Josh." Evan commented quietly.

"Nahh, I'm keeping him distracted." Josh smirked proudly at this.

"But what if-"

"You guys can get back to making out now!" Josh bit his lip to suppress dorky laughter.

"We weren't-"

"Oh, _puh-lease_!" Josh cut off Evan's protests with an extremely effeminate tone. "I'm biokinetic. I can almost sense your boners from here."

"But-"

"Later, homos." Josh exited the tent quickly.

"Oh my gosh." Evan buried his face in his hands. "How am I ever supposed to hide how I feel for you when there are people like him around?"

"Maybe I could give you..." Quentin held up Julian's prosthetic with an amused smirk. " _A hand_."

Before Evan even had time to roll his eyes, Quentin was in fits of hysterical laughter.

"Quinn, that's horrible!" Evan moaned, although he was more than used to Quentin's inappropriate, ill-timed jokes now.

"B-but- D'you g-get it?" Quentin stuttered through his laughter. " _'A hand'_ a-and it's-"

"Quentin, that wasn't funny!" Evan objected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, c'mon, Genesis!" Quentin laughed, kissing Evan's cheek. "That's gotta be worth at least a chuckle!"

"No!" Evan argued, turning his face away. "That was insensitive, and at the expense of our friend!"

"Ev!" Quentin moaned through his giggles. "Smile for me! Please?"

"No, Quentin." Evan's voice was firm, but the lines on his cheeks twitched a little as his lips tried to resist a smile.

"Fine!" Quentin smirked, pushing Evan back to lie on the air bed, and kissed him deeply.

"Quinn!" Evan laughed, unable to hide his giggles now. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend." Quentin whispered, stroking Evan's hair. "Oh yeah, by the way, you're my boyfriend now. You don't get a say in this."

"Oh." Evan wrinkled his nose and frowned a little, before losing the expression to another smile. "Okay!"

"Good." Quentin concluded quietly, before kissing Evan again. "Now, I vote all night make out session. You up for it?"

"And cuddles, right?" Evan giggled.

Quentin sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, before a sweet smile pulled at his lips. "Yes, Ev. _And cuddles_."


	7. The Morning After - Josh and Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blushing so much because this is probably the most explicit chapter I've ever written because of like three lines. Omg. Attractive boys talking about sex omg. I'm just gonna hide, okay? Do enjoy.  
> If you're in this for the Quevan, you could skip this chapter, but Q makes a douchey appearance.

Julian moaned at the aching in his body when the light began pushing its way through the material of the tent and forced him to open his eyes. He was totally exhausted, and the hangover really wasn't helping.

His head ached - familiar. His neck ached with the sensation of one too many hickeys - familiar. And _somewhere else_ ached too - unfamiliar; _very, very unfamiliar_.

Sitting up awkwardly, he stretched his arms above his head and set to finding his gauntlets. He located his right hand quickly, tucked slightly under the airbed. But the left proved more elusive.

After five more minutes of aimless, telekinetic searching, he gave up, rolling his eyes and falling back into bed. His phone took that moment to vibrate loudly under the pillow.

" _Fuck_..." He growled, the sound bouncing around in his head, before he retrieved the cell. Frowning when the screen told him he had a text from Cessily, he opened it quickly.

 

From: Cess  
Message: _Fuck! Martini and teenagers is a dangerous mix. I'm in trouble. I did something stupid. Send help._

 

He replied quickly, already worried.

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Woah, calm down! What's happened?_

 

His cell buzzed in response within minutes.

 

From: Cess  
Message: _THIS_

> Image Attachment  
> Open Attachment: Yes/No  
> Opening Attachment

 

Julian had to hold back a fit of laughter at the image on the screen. It showed a selfie-style photograph of Cessily lay back in a sleeping bag with a suitably uncomfortable expression and a sleeping Gabriel Cohuelo snuggled up beside her.

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Jesus, Kincaid! You pulled!_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _FUCK OFF, JULIAN! THIS IS SERIOUS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?_

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Wait until he wakes up and ask him if he wants to go again?_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _JULIAN!_

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Joking. Just pretend it never happened. What happens on the camping trip stays on the camping trip. ;D_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _J, this is so fucked up!  
Speaking of 'fucked up', how are you and Josh? You two were pretty drunk last night, right?_

Julian frowned a little at the message, but, again, responded quickly. He peered over his shoulder to see Josh sleeping with a soft smile behind him (causing him to roll his eyes).

 

To: Cess  
Message: _My head feels like Santo's sat on my brain. Gold boy's still asleep._

 

From: Cess  
Message: _No, I mean: how are YOU AND JOSH?_

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Honestly, Cessily, I really have no idea what you're talking about?_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _You don't remember? Ooooooh, this is just too good!_

> Video Attachment  
> Open Attachment: Yes/No  
> Opening Attachment

 

"Oh fuck!" Julian hissed as a clip of him and Josh kissing flashed up on the screen.

 _'Cess!'_ His onscreen counterpart broke away from Josh (which seemed to irritate Josh no end). _'Are you making a video diary?!'_

There was a girly giggle and a _'yep'_ from behind the camera.

 _'Look! Look!'_ Video Julian announced excitably, pulling the neckline of his shirt down to reveal Josh's initial-shaped hickeys. _''Lixir's powers are so cool! He wrote his name on me!'_

Julian cursed and his gauntlet flew up to clutch his neck where the unmistakable hickey-ache remained. "No, no, no. Fuck."

 _'Josh,'_ video Julian whispered to the camera. _'I really like you. But tomorrow, I might not. But- But I do care about you! Always! I promise! I'm just too proud to admit it without alcohol...'_

Julian shot a worried glance to Josh, sighing when he noted that the other mutant was still asleep.

 

To: Cess  
Message: _DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _Why? If I have to deal with Gabriel, you have to deal with Elixir._

 

To: Cess  
Message: _THAT IS SO NOT THE SAME THING! DELETE NOW!_

 

From: Cess  
Message: _What? Because you're both 'straight' guys?_

 

To: Cess  
Message: _Fuck you, Kincaid._

 

Groaning at the pain in his head, he sat up, glaring at the sleeping mutant beside him. He promptly knocked Josh around the back of the head with his gauntlet, causing him to start awake.

"Mmmm..." Josh yawned, blinking up at Julian with a sweet smile. "Comfy..."

Snuggling back into the pillow, he closed his eyes again.

"Wake up, fuck face!" Julian hissed, hitting him again.

"No. Cuddle me." Josh ordered through a yawn.

"Foley!" Julian snapped (the volume of his own voice hurting his head), hitting him harder, a third time.

"Oh... _Julian_... Hi..." Josh smiled sleepily again.

" _Hi_? Can't we skip the pleasantries and get straight to 'fuck off'?!" Julian growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Why?" Josh frowned through his sleepy expression and lack of hangover (which his mutation had quickly taken cared of).

"What happened last night?" Julian hissed, blushing.

"Are you hungover?" Josh's frown deepened, despite him letting his eyes fall closed.

"What?!" Julian stared at him in disbelief.

"You're grouchy 'cause you're hungover. _Here_." Josh blindly reached out for Julian's body, finding his torso and trailing his fingertips down Julian's toned abdominal muscles. "Ooohh. Very nice..." He noted, still not bothering to open his eyes.

"What the-" Julian stopped when he felt the headache disperse. "Oh. Thanks. Was it really necessary for you to feel up my abs, though?"

"Yes." Josh replied simply, a mischievous smirk taking his lips as he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Josh! This is serious! Do you remember what happened last night?!" Julian begged, softer now.

"Most of it." Josh replied with a yawn and a shrug.

"You... You, like, bit your initials into my neck!" Julian complained, not appreciating having to talk to Josh's back.

"No, I didn't!" Josh seemed a little insulted by the accusation. "I used my mutation to give you that. I drew the letters onto your skin with my finger."

Julian stared at Josh's snuggled up body in disbelief. _How was he being so casual about this?!_

"Josh..." Julian swallowed hard and took a strong breath. "Did we..?" He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"You don't remember the beautiful, romantic night we spent together? Oh, _Julian_ , you're breaking my heart!" Josh moaned dramatically.

"Josh, just fucking answer m-"

"How's your ass, Keller?" Josh rolled over and looked up at Julian with a sweet smirk.

"You fucking- You- I-" Julian stuttered in frustration, causing Josh's smirk to widen.

"Yes, Hellion, I did terrible things to you last night..." He stated through his laughter. "Twice."

"Oh my god!" Julian moaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"Usually, people quite enjoy the knowledge that they've slept with me." Josh stated with a frown.

"Why did you top?!" Julian hissed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Because I have a need to be in control, and you understood that." Josh replied firmly, serious suddenly. "Listen, Julian, last night... We were very, _very_ drunk, and I thought you wanted me. So, I took advantage of that. But apparently you don't, so I guess that's... That's just..." Josh trailed off and rolled away again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Josh?" Julian whispered, pushing up from the pillow. "I didn't mean- It's just... Me and you... We're friends-" Josh's scoff interrupted Julian's words. "Okay, not _friends_. But we're so close; we've been through so much together. It's just weird for me to think that we-"

"Leave it, Keller." Josh cut in harshly.

"I don't want you to think that I don't-"

"I said leave it." Josh snapped when Julian attempted to continue.

Julian sighed and stared at Josh's back for a moment. The sleeping bag was pushed down to his hips, showing every inch of his shirtless torso, and Julian couldn't pretend he didn't find it so insanely hot. He rolled his eyes, not believing he was actually doing this.

"Josh..." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Josh's neck, nuzzling his jaw. "If you must know, the idea of what we did last night really turns me on. I just didn't want to make this awkward."

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better. I'm not some precious snowflake who craves your approval." Josh commented, a sharp tone to his voice. "Just because you're rich, powerful and beautiful, it doesn't mean everyone has to fall to their knees and beg for you to like them."

"Hang on, don't you _dare_ use my lifestyle against me." Julian pulled back, insulted. "Yes, my family is rich. That doesn't mean I suddenly think everyone needs to bow down before me or whatever bullshit you're getting at."

"How very modest of you, Mr Keller." Josh retorted sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Mr _'Omega Level'_. Like you don't milk that shit as much as you can!" Julian snarled, dropping back into his sleeping bag.

"Jealous?" Josh glanced back over his shoulder at Julian with a smug smirk.

"No way. I heard there's a new healer up at the New Xavier School that Cyclops is running now. What are you gonna do now that you're not so unique?" Julian purred, enjoying damaging Josh's ego far too much.

"Unique? You wanna talk about being unique?" Josh raised an eyebrow and laughed. " _Seriously_ , Keller? There's a kid two tents away from us who's telekinetic, but on the side of his other, _better_ powers. One of the teachers at this school is telekinetic. Pretty much every X-Team in the world has had a telekinetic on it at one point. And think about it, really, most of them have telepathy too, and they know that that's their real power. Telekinesis is just a sort of... _Side dish_."

"Oh yeah?" Julian growled. "Let’s see how useless telekinesis is when I'm using it to slam my gauntlets into your pretty, little face!"

"Calm down, hot stuff." Josh yawned, lying back and throwing a sideways glance to Julian. "It's okay to be pointless. We need some shit mutants to make us real heroes look better."

"That's it!" Julian snarled, straddling Josh's waist and pinning his shoulders to the ground with his telekinesis.

" _Stop_." Josh whispered with a smirk, pressing his fingertips to Julian's thigh, and suddenly, the telekinetic couldn't move. Panicked, he released his TK hold on Josh.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I've learnt so many more ways to use my powers since I left, Keller. And I'm damn good at it." Josh sat up under Julian's body with a proud grin. "I can make your body do whatever I want it to. I could make your stomach acid erode through the walls of your gut. I could keep this up and have you shocked stiff for as long as I want - your muscles are extremely easy to manipulate. I guess I could even make you cum for me right now, if I wanted to."

"I swear to God, Foley, if you don't release me, I'll-"

"Shhhh." Josh whispered, pushing a fingertip to Julian's throat to silence him - manipulating his larynx. "Much better."

Julian mouthed words desperately, attempting to speak, his expression tight and angry.

"You're so much hotter when you're not talking." Josh grinned, causing Julian to narrow his eyes. "You want me to give you your body back?"

Julian's expression contorted into a snarl.

"Okay! Okay!" Josh laughed, releasing his hold on Julian's biology. Julian gasped with relief as his freedom returned.

"You fucking asshole!" He growled, attempting to catch his breath.

"You do realize you're straddling me, and you're only wearing your underwear? And I'm wearing... Well... _Not much_." Josh smirked, enjoying Julian's sudden discomfort.

"Fuck!" Julian hissed, attempting to pull away.

"Hey..." Josh frowned, wrapping his arms around Julian's waist and shaking his head. "I didn't say that was a bad thing..."

"Fuck you!" Julian growled.

"Oh, grow up, Keller." Josh rolled his eyes, before kissing Julian roughly. As much as his mind told him to, Julian just couldn't pull away. But this time it wasn't Josh controlling his body; it was his own desires. He kissed back eagerly, pushing his one hand that he'd actually managed to find into Josh's perfect, blonde hair.

"Have you seen my other hand, by the way?" He asked between desperate kisses.

"Yeah, I hid it last night." Josh shrugged. "I dunno. It was funny at the time."

"You stole... And hid... My _hand_?" Julian stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Josh agreed, attempting to keep his expression serious, but failing terribly.

"Idiot." Julian sighed, but quickly returned to kissing Josh again.

"I'll find it, I swear!" Josh promised with a smirk. "I think I remember where I put it..."

"You _think_?" Julian pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "That's my hand, dude! I _need_ that!"

"Yeah, no... No, I remember. I know _exactly_ where it is!" Josh lied, blushing.

"Fucking hell..." Julian rolled his eyes and kissed Josh again. Josh, leaning back on his hands, moved his hips below Julian a little, causing the telekinetic to moan softly.

"Wait." Julian pulled away again, much to Josh's irritation. "I'm assuming we used... _'Assistance'_ last night?"

"Yes, Keller. There's a whole bottle of _'assistance'_ in my bag." Josh sighed quietly, really wanting to get back to kissing.

"Well, I was thinking, that's not the usual thing to keep in your bag. How did you know we would..."

"I didn't." Josh shrugged. "I always carry it."

"Bullshit. You only came on this trip so that you could sleep with me, didn't you?" Julian narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Jeez, Keller. Don't be so self-centred. I actually _really_ love the outdoors." Josh teased with an amused smirk. He hadn't been lying; he really did just keep that stuff in his bag. But if Julian thought Josh was that good at knowing - _and getting_ \- what he wanted, he wasn't going to correct him.

"So, ummm..." Julian bit his lip and looked down Josh's body. "We have to be awake by nine. It's only about eight fifteen..."

"What are you implying?" Josh's smirk grew and he leant in to kiss Julian's neck.

"Well, I didn't want to make a move on you before because I didn't want to make our friendship awkward. But last night happened, so I guess we don't have to worry about that now?" Julian shrugged, blushing the tiniest amount.

"True." Josh grinned. "Although, we're _really_ not friends."

"Shut up, Foley. I'm asking you to screw me again." Julian whispered.

"Yeah?" Josh's heart was racing at the prospect.

"Yeah..." Julian bit his lip and nodded. It was different being with a guy - being with _Josh_ \- mainly because he would give up all his control for Elixir. He was yet to discover whether that was a good or bad thing. But it made him feel really, inexplicably and uncharacteristically nervous.

Leaning in to kiss Josh sweetly, Julian became suddenly aware of someone unzipping their tent, and dived from Josh's lap, onto his own sleeping bag.

" _Wow_..." Josh rolled his eyes, smirking at Julian's reaction.

"Morning, Del Mar." Quentin yawned, leaning down and poking his head into the tent. Julian stared at him blankly for a moment, causing the telepath to roll his eyes. "Brokeback Mountain reference. How did you not get that?"

"Unlike some people, I don't spend my time watching movies about guys fucking in tents." Julian mocked with a sarcastic smile. Josh - who was back to being snuggled up in his sleeping bag - let out a huff of laughter at this comment.

"No, you just spend your time fucking guys in tents." Quentin replied smugly. Josh, in reply to this, lifted an arm, clicked his fingers and pointed blindly in Quentin's direction as if to say _'you know he's right'_.

"Nothing happened!" Julian snapped quickly. "Why are you even here, asshole?"

"Thought you'd probably want this." Quentin tossed the previously lost gauntlet into Julian's lap carelessly. "Twist dumped it in our tent last night."

"Twist?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Another Brokeback Mountain reference. Jesus fucking Christ, Julian! How did you not see that coming?!" Quentin pushed a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Whatever." Julian took up the gauntlet easily. "Thanks. You can leave now."

"Trust me, I was planning to." Quentin mumbled, rolling his eyes, and retreated quickly.

"You're a dick." Julian noted, kicking the Josh-shaped lump in the sleeping bag.

"What? He was right!" Josh laughed into the sleeping bag.

"I don't care. You're not supposed to agree with him. Ever." Julian warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Can we get back to making out now?" Josh pleaded, sitting up and looking at Julian with a pout.

"Fine!" Julian rolled his eyes and kissed Josh again, deeply.

"So," Josh's smirk grew as he pushed featherlight kisses down Julian's neck. "Breakfast?"

"Sure. As long as breakfast is a delicious, blonde healer." Julian moaned at the sensation of Josh's lips on his skin.

"Flirt." Josh teased, biting Julian's net gently. "I'm in charge."

"But-"

"Keller." Josh warned, pulling back and shooting Julian a sharp look. " _I'm. In. Charge_."

"Okay! Whatever! Hurry up!"


End file.
